Season 7
by meaisabelle
Summary: My own version for Grey's Anatomy Season 7. Meredith tells Derek her pregnancy and miscarriage story. What happens? I know the summary sucks but please read it.
1. First pregnancy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I am just doing this for fun. And for those others, I am not saying that this is what will happen in Season 7, this is just my version of how I want it to happen. MerDer

*This story is my own version of what happens after Derek gets shot.*

"Mere, Derek's asking for you." Cristina called.

Meredith once again looked at the pregnancy test, threw it away then went to Derek.

"Hey Derek, how are you feeling?" Meredith went beside Derek in the bed. "Good." Derek replied, smiling. "Derek, uhm, how would you feel if-" Meredith was cut off by Derek. "If what?" Derek asked eagerly. "If I told you I was pregnant." Meredith continued. "Wha- Really? Mere, that's really great news!" Derek was about to touch Meredith's face. "Derek." Meredith quickly stopped Derek's hand. "What? Are you hesitant to have a baby?" Derek asked, confused. "No, well, Derek, I said I _was_ pregnant."

Derek paused for a very long moment, trying to recover from what Meredith said.

"When did this happen?" Derek asked. "An hour before you got shot, I found out I was pregnant. That's why I asked if you would go home early. An hour after you got shot, I was taking care of Owen, then I miscarried." Meredith's eyes started to go red.

Derek paused again, trying to hide his tears, not showing them to Meredith.

"It's okay Meredith, we can try again-" Derek quickly hugged Meredith as soon as she started to cry, while Derek was hugging her, he couldn't help it, his tears started to fall down too.

"Hey Chief! How are you feeling?"Richard Webber went in, which was good because he interrupted the awkward emotional situation. "Ah! Better than ever!" Derek forced a smile. "You sure are lucky you got married to a wonderful wife, you would have still been lying there if it weren't for her." Richard joked. Meredith laughed a bit. "Of course! I do deserve it now don't I? The same way she deserves to be with me." Derek smiled and kissed Meredith on the cheek. "Whatever Shepherd, the only reason why I married you is because I was pityful." Meredith laughed. "Well I better get going, we have a lot of patients to be transferred, my best regards chief!" Richard said as he left the room.

Three days later Derek was finally discharged. Meredith was off that day so she helped Derek pack his things and go home. When they arrived home Meredith cooked Derek's favorite meal and let him have a good dinner.

"Wow, someone's in a good mood." Alex went to the kitchen. "Don't push your luck Karev, she cooked it for me." Derek teased and laughed. "Whatever, I wasn't planning on eating it anyway." Alex said, leaving and smiling. "Smells like dinner!" Lexie came running down the stairs. "Don't push your luck Grey, she cooked it for him not for you." Alex immitated Derek's voice. "Whatever Karev, come Lexie, eat with us." Derek invited. "Yeah, have a seat Lexie." Meredith laughed. "What the fudgee bar? How come she gets to eat special food and I don't? What does she have that I don't?" Alex went back down. "She's got big boobs, you have a small penis." Derek joked. "I agree!" Meredith laughed. "If I get a new mansion, I am so not letting you stay there." Alex joked. "We don't need a mansion, and you would never find one." Lexie teased.

That night Meredith and Derek tried again, hoping no tragedies would happen again.

Three weeks later Meredith takes the tests, eight tests to be exact, all were positive. This time she was going to tell Derek right away because she didn't want anything to get in her way again. But on her way to Derek's office, she didn't notice that the bridge going to the office was not that strong anymore, and her running caused the bridge to tremble and break, Meredith fell off. What happens next?

Please comment and don't leave rude ones, it is my first fanfic and I worked hard for it. Please review thank you so much!

My name is Mea Isabelle D. Miranda. I was bornon November 14, 1998 and that makes me 11 years old.


	2. Another Chance

"What was that sound?" Alex suddenly stood up since he was talking with Derek in his office. "What sound?" Derek asked. "Didn't you hear it? It was like aloud crash and- Oh my!" Alex looked out the glass and saw the bridge separated in half. "Shepherd look look!" Alex started panicking. "Wha- Oh my God!" Derek said as he saw the bridge. He quickly ran to the edge of the bridge and saw a girl unconscious, lying in the floor below the bridge. He went to the elevator and helped the girl, but then he realized.. It was Meredith.

"Meredith?" Derek stared at Meredith's pale face and unconscious body. "Meredith, what happened?" Derek started to sob. "Shepherd! What's going - Oh my! Is that Meredith? 911 We need a bed here come on! WORK FASTER! IT'S MEREDITH GREY!" Cristina yelled.

Many people pushing the bed towards Meredith came to rescue, they quickly put Meredith on the bed and rushed her to the CT to see any damages.

Her left leg was slightly injured with some bleeding so they had to operate.

Derek was waiting worriedly in Meredith's room.

An hour later, the surgery was done but Meredith needed at least three days to rest her leg.

"How is she?" Derek asked Callie. "The surgery was successful, although she needs lots of rest, if not the bleeding might come back. Let her take morphine every 3 hours because the after effects of the operation will really hurt." Callie explained. "Okay Callie, thanks a lot." Derek started to smile in relief. "Hey, no problem chief!" As Callie left the room, two men pushed Meredith's bed in the room and she woke up after half an hour.

"Good morning sunshine. How are you feeling?" Derek put his hand around Meredith. "Good, ow. What happened?" Meredith asked, confused. "You fell down the bridge on the way to my office, I guess." Derek concluded. "Oh, wow, that was a big fall." Meredith said. "I know, be more careful next time Mrs. Shepherd." Derek smiled. "Okay." Meredith kissed Derek and smiled too.

A few minutes later she started recalling why she was going to Derek's office. Meredith didn't want to tell Derek directly, so she faked that her stomach was aching bad and Lexie did an ultrasound to check if there is anything wrong.

"Wow, Meredith, you're-" Lexie put a big grin on her face. "What's wrong?" Derek asked. "Nothing's wrong, Meredith's, Meredith's pregnant." Lexie smiled. "Wow, that, that, that was, really fast." Derek stood up, looking at the monitor. "Wow, can you believe it?" Meredith tried to get up to look at the monitor. "Welcome baby Shepherd." Lexie smiled.

Meredith and Derek managed to make it through the nine months of Meredith's pregnancy, but will anything happen again while Meredith gives birth? Find out on the next chapter, soon to come.


	3. Parenthood

DISCLAIMER: I added Addison Montgomery to the scene. Please don't tell me that she really wasn't supposed to be here. It's just how I wanted it to happen. Thank you!

P.S. Please don't get upset if I didn't put the part where Meredith will give birth, I just feel like its too much, for me. Sorry if you wouldn't like it, I'm so sorry.

"Good morning sunshine!" Derek greeted as he watched Meredith woke up. "There goes bright and shiny Derek again." Meredith laughed and got up. "I wonder where bright and shiny Meredith is?" Derek laughed. "She's just on her way right now." Meredith smiled. "Ooh I'm so excited to see her." Derek kissed Meredith's forehead. "Wow! I'm huge!" Meredith said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Don't worry honey, you still look sexy to me." Derek said as he hugged Meredith from the back and caressed her bump.

They both prepared for work and went to the hopsital.

"Hey Mere wait up!" Cristina yelled across the hallway. "Hey. You're looking all cheery today! What's up?" Meredith smiled and asked. "Have you forgotten the term? Here let me help you with the term. It's 'bright and shiny' now do you remember?" Cristina giggled. "You're so weird, Everyone is, Derek is also all bright and shiny today." Meredith punched lightly.

Cristina went to the pit and Meredith started doing her patient's three hour surgery.

"Doctor Avery, what do you call this?" Meredith asked, pointing to a valve in the heart. "Uhm.." He answered nervously. "Doctor Avery, this is one of the most basic things that you would learn." Meredith said. "Uhm, yes uhm, I'm just having trouble remembering.. Uhm.." He still continued to think. "The uhh, ea-eo- uhm.. The ao-ae- oh I remember! The aortic valve!" He exlaimed.

Everyone else in the O.R. was laughing because it was so silly for him to even forget that term. "Good job doctor Avery, although you need to work on your memory a bit." Meredith joked.

"Ow!" Meredith paused for awhile. "Is everything okay?" Lexie asked. "Yes, I'm, I'm fine." Meredith said and continued with the surgery. "Ow, ow, ow!" The pain got sharper. "Meredith are you okay?" Lexie started to panic. "I'm fi-" Meredith collapsed. "QUICK PAGE 911! Avery tell Sloan to call Addison Montgomery come on! Quickly!" Lexie screamed as she tried to get Meredith up.

Five minutes later nurses pushing the bed into the O.R. came running in. "Oh my gosh what happened?" One of the nurses asked. "Keep your mouth shut and help!" Lexie yelled. "Quick page Shepherd now!" Lexie added.

Ten minutes later Derek finally came into the room. Meredith was still unconscious.

"What happened?" Derek went over to Meredith. "She collapsed in the middle of the surgery. Lexie said she had a few pains before she collapsed. And the ultrasound says that she might already be going into labor." Addison explained. "Is she gonna be fine?" Derek started to calm down. "Yes. Don't worry." Addison smiled. "Thanks Addie." Derek said. "No problem." Addison said and left the room.

Meredith started to wake up later that afternoon and planned the baby with Derek. At night she fell asleep early.

The monitors started flashing and beeping.

"What's going on?" Derek panicked as Addison came running into the room. "The baby's in distress and her contractions are too strong, we're gonna have to get the baby out now." Addison explained. "Prep O.R. 3 come on move it!"

The nurses took Meredith to the O.R. and Derek stayed in the room.

Three hours later Meredith was brought back to the room.

"What happened? Is she okay? How's the baby?" Derek asked. "She's okay, the baby's healthy and I assure you there is nothing to worry about." Addison smiled. "Thanks Addie, you're the best." Derek smiled. "Hey, that's what Meredith deserves." Addison smiled again, made some adjustments to Meredith's I.V. and left.

Meredith woke up after ten minutes.

"Hey, what happened? Where's our baby? Did I give birth already?" Meredith tried to get up. "Shh, don't worry, everything's fine. Yes you gave birth already, our baby's in the nursery." Derek gently pushed Meredith back. "Okay." Meredith lied back down.

"Knock knock!" Addison entered the room, carrying the baby.

"Oh my gosh, she's, she's beautiful! Look Derek! She got your hair!" Meredith took the baby and started laughing. "She looks wonderful, just like you." Derek hugged Meredith and kissed her forehead. "She's perfect." Meredith smiled, and started to cry. "Yes she is sweetheart, yes she is." Derek started to cry too. "What should we name her?" Meredith tried to wipe her tears away. "Meredith's a nice name." Derek suggested. "Derek, I don't want our baby to have the same name as me." Meredith smiled. "How about Danielle?" Derek suggested again. "Sounds good since it starts with a letter 'D' but how about Mariella Danielle? So it has both 'M' and 'D' plus it could also mean Medical Doctor." Meredith tried. "It sounds great honey, Mariella Danielle Grey-Shepherd." Derek smiled.

Did you like it? I hope you did, sorry but this will be the last chapter of this fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
